mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Lesnar vs. Mark Hunt
The fight was former champion Brock Lesnar's return to the UFC after five years. Lesnar made a record two and a half million dollars for the fight, a mixed martial arts record high payday. The first round began. Feeling out process. 4:00. Lesnar lands a leg kick. "He felt the wind," someone's corner yells after a missed exchange. Lesnar lands a leg kick. Hunt feints and Lesnar sprawls, crowd laughs. Lesnar shoots a low single, persists, Hunt escapes, Lesnar works a single, Hunt grabs the fence, Miragliotta slaps it way. Lesnar switches to a double and gets it, 3:00. Two rights under. Hunt standing, eats a right. Clinch. 2:00. Lesnar works a single and gets it despite Hunt grabbing the cage. Side control. Hunt lands a left elbow from the bottom. Lesnar gets the back. Three lefts under. Another. 1:00. Lesnar knees the body. Six hard lefts, a right, four lefts, a right, left, right, left. Hunt stands and stuffs a single, crowd roars, Lesnar works a double and gets it with 30. Crowd roars. Lesnar mounts. He lands a right. 15. A left. Lesnar lands two rights, crowd roars, R1 ends, 10-9 Lesnar. R2 began and they touch gloves. Hunt slips a jab. Lesnar blocks a right. 4:00. Hunt lands a jab. Hunt stuffs a single, crowd cheers. 3:00. Hunt stuffs a single. Hunt lands a right. Hunt misses a big right, stuffs a single. 2:00. Lesnar seems tired. He jabs the body. Hunt lands a little left to the body. Hunt lands a right. He slips a jab. 1:00. Rogan thinks Lesnar's hand might be hurt, left hand. Hunt stuffs a double, defends a single, lands a few lefts inside. "Uppercut him!" 30. "Very uneventful round," Rogan comments, I agree. Hunt stuffs a single. Lands a right inside. R2 ends, very uneventful indeed, probably Hunt's if anyone's. R3 began and Miragliotta tells Brock to keep his hands closed and tells Hunt not to grab the cage. Hunt lands a right. Lesnar works a single. He switches to a double and gets it, crowd roars. He mounts against the cage. Six lefts. Two more. 4:00. Another. Two more. Three more, another. Six lefts, Hunt throws back a right. Half-guard. "Push his leg!" Two lefts from Lesnar. 3:00. Boos. A right. Left. Nine good lefts. Left. Lesnar thinks about an arm triangle, loses it but mounts. Two rights. 2:00. Three rights. Three hard rights. Two more. Seven hard rights. Five more. Ugh. One. Another. Body head. Lesnar's thinking about an arm triangle, too. Twenty short rights. 1:00. "Elbows!" Lesnar lands a left elbow and a left. Left elbow, Hunt grunts. Lesnar lands two lefts. Hunt regains half-guard, eats five left hammerfists and a left elbow. Lesnar lands a short left elbow. Right to body, left hammerfist. "Body body elbow!" Lesnar goes body head with rights, three left hammerfists. 15. Left elbow. Another. Crowd roars. R3 ends, 10-9 Lesnar. 29-28 Lesnar. "The MOST eventful moments in the fight were here," Rogan deadpans as they show Lesnar ground and pounding Hunt. Mouse under Lesnar's left eye.